


Elven Thanks

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [37]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cecearlos - Freeform, Dorks in Love, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Oral, Polyamory, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earl shows Carlos some gratitude in another one of Cecil's stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elven Thanks

_Cecil smiled to himself as he watched Earl trying to teach Carlos how to use a weapon. They had decided against guns and anything too heavy and ended up with trying to teach Carlos how to use a kukri to fight with._

_It was going miserably._

_The radio host sighed, shaking his head as he saw the disappointed look on Carlos’ face. The scientist was really trying his hardest to get this right but he just could not understand some of the things Earl was telling him. It was an Outsider problem for sure._

_Earl however was trying his best. He had his hand over Carlos’, helping to adjust the way the man was holding the handle of the kukri, leaning in close and whispering in his ear. He hugged Carlos around his middle with his other arm, pressing him back against his chest. Slowly the tenseness in Carlos’ body started to wear away and he started to relax, nodding his head a little as he listened to the Scoutmaster._

_The image made Cecil smile and he hummed to himself as he leaned back in his chair, his eyes becoming half-lidded as he focused on the image of Earl instructing Carlos in such an intimate way._

_* * *_

Carlos hated having to go out to the barracks with Cecil and Earl to watch the soldiers old and new training. He never voiced his displeasure however, unwilling to disappoint either of his lovers. It always seemed to cheer Earl up when he went out and helped train some of the newer soldiers and Cecil was trying his best to be a better prince and actually focus on matters of state. The Alchemist supposed that he could swallow down his discomfort at least and tolerate some of the looks he received from the older soldiers.

“Whore,” someone sneered as he walked past a rack of swords being polished.

The Half-Elf whirled around in an instant, hands clenched into fists as he looked over at the small group of soldiers standing off to the side. “Who said that?” he demanded, trying not to let his voice tremble.

There was a murmur through the group and then one of the men stepped forward, his head held high as he placed his hands on his hips. He smiled at Carlos knowingly, unafraid of the Alchemist. “Just because you’re wearing clothes that doesn’t mean you’re not any less of the Princeling’s whore. You’re just a whore with a fancy title.”

“I was the one to return the Elven Prince from..!”

“After crying and mewling for that Oracle’s cock for three months before the Healers fixed you up.”

Carlos stormed over to the armored man, his hands trembling as he narrowed his eyes at him. “I am not a  _whore_ ,” he insisted, hissing through gritted teeth.

The man laughed in Carlos’ face, resting his hand on the hilt of his sword. “Prove it then, whore.”

Before he realized what he was doing, Carlos was raising up a fist, ready and willing to swing when his wrist was suddenly caught. He gasped in surprise and for a brief moment he feared that one of the man’s friends had come up from behind to help him pounce on the Alchemist. His fears drained away when he was pulled into a warm embrace, his back pressed up against a familiar chest. “Earl…”

“Your Prince demands to see all of his soldiers practicing their drills before him,” Earl said, keeping his tone and facial expressions even as he locked eyes with the man Carlos had just been about to punch. He allowed the corner of his mouth to twitch ever so slightly, silently daring the man to throw any insults at him.

“I would have been fine,” Carlos whispered.

“You would have been on the ground in an instant. You are not a fighter.”

“I  _could_  be.”

Earl looked at Carlos quietly, tilting his head to the side as he looked him over. He kissed his temple softly, smiling as he took him by the hand. “Come with me.”

“Where are we going?” Carlos asked as he followed after the other.

“Cecil is busy watching the soldiers perform drills,” Earl explained, leading Carlos into an empty tent. The Elf smiled as the Half-Elf looked around before turning back to him.

“Earl?”

“You’re not a whore,” Earl promised him, his voice tender and assuring. “You are just as brave and strong of a warrior as I am. Perhaps even more.”

Carlos pouted, bowing his head as Earl rested a warm palm against his cheek. “How can I possibly be braver than you?” He perked up when Earl leaned in close, his breath warm against him as he parted his lips. He moaned against the other as they kissed, clutching onto Earl’s arms as he offered him a shy smile.

“You came back to that wicked place for me, knowing that there was a chance you could have been enslaved once again,” Earl murmured, tracing his lips down from Carlos’ mouth to his throat. He bit down carefully against his throat, groaning as he reached down, working on the strings of Carlos’ breeches. He opened his breeches, parting them before reaching down to take hold of his cock, squeezing the shaft fondly before pulling it out of the fabric and into the cool air.

“Earl…”

“Shall I show you…my gratitude towards my heroic rescuer?” He sank down to his knees without waiting for an answer, humming as he pressed his lips to the side of the thickening shaft. Slowly he ran his tongue over the hot flesh, breathing hotly against it before taking the head into his mouth, sucking lazily on it before pressing down.

“Earl…Earl, what if someone comes in..?” Carlos gasped.

He pulled back with a wet pop, nuzzling Carlos’ erection as he smiled up at him. “No one will come…we have enough time,” he assured him.

“I just…oh…” Carlos clapped a hand over his mouth, stifling a whimper when Earl took his cock back into his mouth. He reached down with his free hand and gripped the other’s hair, groaning into the palm of his hand as the other started to bob his head. “Earl…oh Gods…Earl!” He tightened his grip and pulled hard, yanking Earl off of his erection.

“Ah!” Earl looked up with half-lidded eyes, his heart racing as he looked up at the Half-Elf.

“We…we need some oil…” Carlos murmured.

“I’m sure there’s something usable in here,” Earl panted. He hissed and allowed himself to be pulled back onto his feet, mewling as Carlos pulled down his silks to free his own erection, running the palm of his hand along the underside of it before letting go and searching around for some kind of usable oil.

“Here we are…” Carlos purred, finding a vial of vegetable oil among some pieces of armor. He turned to face Earl again and he smiled, uncapping it as he walked towards him…

* * *

“ _Why was there vegetable oil in a tent of weapons?”_

“ _Because what else were they going to use? Spit? Earl, honestly now…” Cecil sniffed, shaking his head at the other as he shifted in his chair._

_Earl laughed, shaking his head as he watched Cecil typing rapidly on his laptop. “You’ve been writing a lot about the Elf and Half-Elf together,” he pointed out._

“ _My readers really like the stories between those two.”_

_The redhead perked up at that, raising an eyebrow at him as he asked, “really?”_

“ _Oh but of course!” Cecil laughed. Quickly he saved his work before bringing up the internet, showing Earl the comment sections of several of his stories. “Read for yourself!” He watched as Earl read the comments, his cheeks slowly turning a bright red color. “Told you so!”_

“ _Masters…” Cecil hummed, happily taking his laptop back to resume his writing.“Maybe…”_

_Cecil looked up at Earl, smiling at him encouragingly, “yes?”_

“ _Maybe tonight Carlos and I could give you a show…and some inspiration?”_

“ _My wonderful muse,” Cecil chuckled._


End file.
